saiminfandomcom-20200213-history
Nagisa Mizushiro
Nagisa Mizushiro (水城 渚) is a villainess/love inerest/hypno slave from Gakuen Saimin Reido who was a constant bully towards the protagonist Sato Futoshi until her hypnosis rendered her his slave. Name Note: Because of some complications regarding her name it gets it own sections while usually it would just go atop. Nagisa is a common Japanese unisex name that can also be a surname. It is written as "Beach/Shore". "Mizushiro" means "white water" or "water white" derived from "Mizu" which means water and "shiro" which means "white", however "shiro" can also mean (though in the slang lingo of Japan) "innocent" which reflects her acts of innocence but is ironic when considering who she really is. However the kanji that spells out her last name can actually be read as "Mizuki" wich can be a Japanese slang term for "a sexy sexy Japanese girl who, without trying, can be the coolest, hottest, smartest and funniest FEMALE on the plant." How she was Hypnotized Sato Futoshi hypnotized her with the hypnosis function on the cellphone that his father made. Gameplay & Walkthrough OVA Like in the games Nagisa appears in the OVA episodes and is one of the main characters. In Episode 1: Nagisa attempts to help Futoshi up after he trips. However she suddenly acuses Sato of peeking up her skirt which causes incident when the teacher Miyoshi Kaoruko arrives to try and address the problem. Nagisa asks for mercy on the so called "skirt peeker" most likely to either up her image or prehaps not to escalate the events into some scandle. Sato notes that Nagisa has the looks of an angel but the heart of a devil. Personality By some definition Nagisa can be said to be the definition of the term: "evil". Sato notes that she appears to be the devil at heart and even subconciously she is very mocking and mean calling Sato Fatass while under deep hypnosis which caused him to deduce that she saw him as such from the bottom of her cold dark heart. Very much like her boyfriend she was a spiteful bully and little more than that. However she appeared to be a little less mean thatn Akira Aihara which is not saying much, but she was never shown to actually harm Sato in anyway, only humiliate and torture him but whether she preferred such tactics over physical injury or felt that they were better ways to bully or more moral are ambigious. To win over the general crowd she puts up the facade of being a kind sweet person very much like Yuna Sakurasawa, however while Yuna's was genuine Nagisa's was forged. However unlike her boyfriend she seemed to be genually loyal to their relationship and never once cheated on him while he was a womanizer who attempted to double date two people at once. Also she never gave out her first kiss and virginity voluntarily and wanted to save them for the person she would marry showing a regard of forethought on withholding her body from perverts. Upon her hypnosis she developed a lust and fear of Sato Futoshi, both of him as an indavidual and of him ever leaving her. To the point of blackmailing another slave in an attempt to win back his affections yet was hihgly intimidated by his mere presence and her actions. Relationships With Akira Aihara/Shouka Aihara: The two dated for a time before the start of the series but Aihara was not very loyal and attempted to womanize their relationship with another girlfriend of Yuna Sakurasawa. Though other than this they appeared to be very well aquainted and loving, though Aihara's may have been either an act or sincere (it is unknown which) Nagisa's was genuine affections and loved him greatly. Nagisa continued to see him even after her hypnosis rape with the so called "Fatass" however over time and hypnosis and sexual stimulation Nagisa grew more concerned with Sato than with Aihara and left him. Unbeknownth to her Sato had hypnotized Aihara to undergo a gender-change into that of a woman becoming Shouko. When they first met Shouko had a new personality and the two did not recognize each other but Nagisa now felt that Shouko was the reason that she had not been called for a rape in weeks and thus attempted to sexual assault her discovering her male-lower-half. The two were eventually raped together at the end of Episode 3 in the OVA. With Sato Futoshi: Originally Nagisa was one of Sato's worst bullies and the one that he felt was the worst save prehaps for her boyfriend Aihara. Needless to say that she was amongst his first targets in the matter, being the third in total. Nagisa was first hypnotized into believing that Sato was her boyfriend until given a signal. Using Aihara's image in Nagisa's mind she was given her first kiss by the man she hated most under the pretense of it being the man she loved most. Sato than proceeded into implanting another suggestion into her head. "In response to all of Fatass's questions I will say the opposite of what I think, but those are my real feelings, my real self." As such he took joy in subconciously convincing her of nonsensical and rather vindictive comments within her pretty little head. Thanks to this she became convinced that her "special spot" and that she regularly applied perfume to prevent people from noticing, and that she was a masocistic pervert who enjoyed Sato's rapes. Other: At the end of the Second OVA episode Nagisa was annoyed by the other slave's attempts to have sex with Sato while it was her turn, but later joined in their shared confusion of the presence and identity of Shouko Aihara. Appearance Nagisa is an average height, late teen woman around the same height or a bit shorter than Yuna Sakurasawa. She has fair skin, blue hair tied out of her face with a pink ribbon and green eyes. Her attire consists of her school uniform, a blue and white striped bikini and a school issues swim suit. |} }} Category:Gakuen Saimin Reido Category:Bullies turned slaves Category:Blue Haired Slaves